f_t_ffandomcom-20200215-history
Trap Rooms
Introduction In flee the facility, in almost every facility there is at least one room (or section of a room) which only has one way in or out. These rooms are known as "Trap Rooms". The reason they are named thus is due to the opportunity for a player playing as the beast to trap a survivor in there, so that they have no hope of escape. Trap Room Locations In almost every map, there is an example of a so-called "Trap Room". This has led some to believe that map makers place them there on purpose to add a method of trolling to the game. Below, we have listed the maps and locations of the various "Trap Rooms" in Flee The Facility. # Facility_0: '''In the main room, the middle glass office chamber has only one exit, and is therefore considered a Trap Room # '''Abandoned Facility: '''In the main room, similar to Facility_0, there is an office chamber with only one escape. # '''Abandoned Prison: '''Perhaps the most famous Trap Room, many of the cells in the cell block have only one escape, through the open cell door. # '''Homestead: '''In the newer map, there is a shed placed behind one of the houses which can only be left through the front door. Trolling Method These "Trap Rooms" have been exploited by many players to place survivors in a location which they have no hope of escaping. There are numerous benefits to the beast of doing this: * The survivor will be trapped there as long as they choose to remain in the doorway. They cannot simply be freed by another survivor. * The other survivors have no way of knowing when this method is being used to trap another survivor, as no trap indicator will appear. * No computers ever spawn in the trap room locations, rendering the trapped survivor just as useless as if they were in a tube. * The mechanism against camping survivors in tubes will obviously not apply to survivors in the trap rooms. The method for trapping a survivor in one of these rooms is simple. # Knock out a survivor whom you wish to troll # Instead of dragging them to a tube, drag them to one of the trap rooms # Remain in the doorway, blocking the only means of escaping the room # Knock out the survivor again if they attempt to get past you If you ever find yourself in this situation as a survivor, there is no sure way of escaping. However, there are some steps you can take to attempt to escape: # '''Jump around a lot: The beast is slowed down when they jump. Therefore, jumping around a lot may make them slow enough to allow your escape. # Crouch to fake being knocked out: '''This will fool the beast into thinking you are still knocked out and they may not knock you out again, giving you a chance to escape. # '''Try to jump over them: '''The beast can only hit forwards, so jumping on their head and out may give you a chance to escape. # '''Look for temporary salvage: Rather than attempting to run away completely, simply taking refuge under, for example, the low stairs in facility_0 or abandoned facility, may allow you to escape the beast.